


Not Her Demon

by Hiveling_Shrew



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: Gen, Mentioned violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: This isn't Allie's demon.. This is Cherry Bomb's demon, isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

"Slayerr.. We're going to love severing your pretty little head.."

"It's been so long.."

"We've missed you so much!"

 

There's something wrong with Allie's demon.

She keeps calling her 'Slayer', chasing her..

It looks like her demon, but she doesn't feel like her demon is here..

Allie usually feels safe in her demon's presence.

But she feels dread.

This isn't Allie's demon..

This is.. Cherry Bomb's demon, isn't it?

 

Allie dashes through the corridor.

Maybe if she finds that old stake, or even her Demon..

No, her demon wouldn't be here if the other demon is..


	2. Chapter 2

Allie has made it through the winding corridor.

Hopefully the different paths will throw off this demon long enough for Allie to catch her-

 

"Hello, Slayer.. You always have ran for the dead end.."

"I'm not.. I'm not Cherry B-"

 

The demon raises that rusty cleaver.

The demon smells of burning,

And blood,

And the awful scent only the Wrath Demon's unwashed shirt could give off.

 

Allie braced herself for that final blow.

For the end.


	3. Chapter 3

But the end never came.

Allie opens her eyes.

 

A gloved hand was rested on the cleaver.

Another on her shoulder.

 

"Rosemary..?"

Her Demon was here.

But she's looking at the other demon.

"You.. are aware that the Shadow ordered for the Bunny's protection, aren't you?"

"This is the Slayer.."

"This clearly isn't.. The Slayer would have killed you."

The Wrath Shard hissed in what Allie assumed to be frustration.

"..A thousand apologies, Not-Slayer.."

And with that, she went.

Leaving the Bunny with her demon.

 

 

"Demon, I.. Thank you so much.. You saved my life!"

"As the Shadow decreed, we shall be there in your times of peril.."


End file.
